megamallspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Knockoff
Miraculous Knockoff is a series that follows the adventures of two brothers, set in a universe where bootlegs take place of the human population. Synopsis The East Coast brothers, Brooklyn and Miami are “programmed” just like your typical platformer. They collect magical glass shards, fight monsters and save the princesses. Outside of their “programming”, they work as fitness instructors and have rivalries to the West Coast brothers, Glendale and Seattle. Characters Brooklyn East Coast: The quiet, cool, distant founder of East Coast Fitness. He has three asymmetrical eyes but he wears shades to hide them. He only shows no mercy for small enemies or bosses. Miami East Coast: Brooklyn’s upbeat, perky brother and a co-founder of East Coast Fitness. He tries his best to be the ‘tough guy’ but falls flat. Amy: the bisexual dinosaur with a human face. She is Brooklyn and Miami’s occasional choice of transportation. She is playful, a little whorish, but cannot speak. She her face functions in both ways. Cabomba Cory: An cabomba-person who plays a super-fancy; royal servant for Princess Spanish Dancer. He secretly worships Brooklyn in his closet. He also has a thick British accent. Princess Spanish Dancer: An anthropomorphic slug who plays the remaining ruler of all of Atlantic Kingdom. She is polysexual but prefers males and any types of women. Her breasts actually her conjoined twin sisters but they act more cat-like. She also enjoys belly dancing in her spare time. She is kind and generous but can get a little too frisky if one's not careful. Emma-O: An cyclopean humanoid who plays as the former princess of Tartarus Kingdom and a childhood friend of Spanish Dancer. She can be crazy and tense at times, but she's really carefree and nice towards her friends. She was known as as the nerdy-goth girl back in Knockoff High. El Dritch: An program who plays as the aggressive, politically incorrect current ruler of Tartarus Kingdom. He has a large shrine of Princess Spanish Dancer and cannot help himself around her. The flame on his helmet grows whenever he is in heat or angry. Glendale West Coast: The relaxed, yet vulgar rival to Brooklyn. The eye on his navel is claimed by others that it can see the future, although it is for a split second. Seattle West Coast: Glendale’s delicate, graceful older brother. He is very passionate about his incestuous relationship with Glendale and ‘does it’ every night with him. He enjoys French toast on the weekends. Linda: Glendale's barbed, hostile form of transportation. She doesn't have legs but she can float. She also has three rows of teeth and is venomous. Rose Randy: The obsessive, violent rose-person who is overprotective of Shiva. He works as a part-time as a grave digger but gets triggered pretty easily by corpses and gore. He hates his own laugh. Princess White Death: The ruler of Pacific Kingdom and a long-time rival of Spanish Dancer. She's polite, confident, and good with weapons. She is a lesbian and has all four of her eyes on Shiva, not to mention she has a blood kink. Shiva: A former ruler of an unknown kingdom and the admirer of Princess White Death. She also enjoys aggressive beats and a good workout. She is also transgender. Episodes Season 1 Baseball Mix: Brooklyn and Miami face off Glendale and Seattle in a game of baseball. Russian Dust: The brothers attend a party held at Border. They also fall into the Bad Realm in a dream. Lesbian Princesses - Uncovered: '''White Death and Shiva uncover their relationship in a reality show-like format. '''High Class Weapon: '''Miami receives a plastic cat in the mail, he doesn't know the fact that it is one of Knockoffland's greatest weapons. '''Space March: '''Brooklyn and Miami are assigned to fight a new threat from a different planet, while Glendale and Seattle compete at this. '''Mucus: '''Seattle has caught a mutant flu and is slowly progressing into a wad of mucus. Glendale must comfort him and find a cure. '''Randy Seeks A Better Job: '''Randy searches for another part-time job, but gets pulled into Gorehaus, the ultra-violent whorehouse. '''Out of Business: With the brothers losing East Coast Fitness as a business, their lifestyles are completely warped. Trivia * The series is heavily influences by bootlegs; toy and games in particular. * The WestCoast Brothers have similar palettes to the title art for 7 Grand Dad, a well-known hacked rom of NES game The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino. Category:Series Category:Mature Category:Projects